La Sombra De La Mascara
by Joss Bonelly Cullen
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que El Ladrón Rosa Negra desapareció entre las sombras, pero la sombra jamás se extinguió, en un momento de volver a ponerse el traje y portar su mascara, recuerda las anécdotas de su vida. Analiza todo lo que le ha pasado y como lo ha sobrellevado. Esta es la historia de Keith Harcourt, reconocido entre las calles como El Ladrón Rosa Negra.
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TOE ANIMATION LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

**LA SOMBRA DE LA MASCARA**

* * *

**El silencio.**

Considero que es un tipo de sonido, aunque no se oiga, aunque nadie o nada lo emita o aunque no produzca vibraciones, para mi es un sonido, porque suele ser la mejor eufonía para los peores momentos.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Un mirlo inquieto, irresponsable, había nacido y criado entre blancas palomas. Distinto entre ellos, destacando con su oscuro color y pensamientos. Encerrado y oculto entre una jaula hecha en oro. Con dos pares de ojos que como toque final le daban una ventana hacia la tristeza, melancolía y desesperación lo que logró despertar en el mirlo sus deseos de justicia. El hilo de la vida lo llevó a hacer cosas que el mismo deseaba, la justicia lo nombra caballero que tiene el poder de desaparecer la nostalgia, la tristeza y desesperanza. La justicia cubre al mirlo, ilumina sus alas y le da el poder de proclamar equidad a su manera deseada.

Lo que no supo, es que la justicia no sólo lo había cubierto a él.

Una inocente paloma logró un gran efecto en el mirlo. Con su aire de terquedad y la luz de esperanza que la cubría logró cambiar al mirlo de una manera que él mismo desconocía, un sentimiento que jamás recibió completamente. Y sin embargo quería proteger a la inocente paloma de los cazadores que la deseaban atrapar.

¿Podrá acaso un mirlo proteger y ser el angel guardian melancólico y perdido de una pobre e inocente paloma?

¿Acaso no fue la justicia la que lo cubrió?

¿Y si acaso, fue el destino el que le guió a esto?

Unos ojos azules y brillantes posaban fijamente sobre los de él.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EN EL PROXIMO CAP. SE DARA A CONOCER BIEN DE QUIEN SE TRATA!, LES DARE UNA PISTA, ES UN HARCOURT... DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS!**


	2. La Reaparición De Rosa Negra

**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TOE ANIMATION LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

** REAPARICIÓN DE ROSA NEGRA.**

Mucha gente se encontraba dentro de la cafetería, grupos distintos se separaban entre las mesas de aquel pequeño y nada fino restaurante, las meseras entregaban el café hacia los clientes sentados en una mesa redonda, los vidrios de aquel restaurante se notaban húmedos y llenos de agua, era un clima templado y pastoso llegando al punto a que en los bordes de las ventanas salieran algunas gotas de agua mojando algunas mesas que se ubicaban cerca de estas.

Parecía que le faltaba un poco de pintura y algo de limpieza, se veía un poco descuidado pero eso no le quitaba el exquisito sabor de la mezcla de los granos de café. En unas mesas se podrían apreciar hombres económicamente bien, unos trajes negros y cafés con sus sombreros puestos en los percheros que se encontraban en la entrada de aquella cafetería, cada uno de ellos tenía una taza de café en su mano derecha y con la otra agarraban un periódico, algunos parecían rebasar los cincuenta años, otros apenas parecían haber cumplido los veinte. En algunas mesas el viento entraban por unas de las ventanas los cuales chocaban contra las caras de algunos clientes incomodándolos por la ráfaga de frio, lo que los obliga a pagar pronto la cuenta y salir de aquel restaurante.

— ¡_Ay caray_! Mira esta sección del periódico —Dice un turista español captando la atención de la mitad de la gente que se encontraba en el restaurante.

—¿Qué pasa Pedro? —Pregunta su compañero que se posesionaba mas cerca de él tratando de ver el diario que traía en sus manos.

Pedro señala con su dedo índice aquella sección del diario mostrando la reseña de esta.

—Un tal Harvey Livingston (Reportero) publicó una pequeña reseña de por lo menos 10 líneas sobre una escritora ¡que quiere conocer a Rosa Negra!

Aquel comentario llamó la atención de ya todos los del restaurante inclusive a algunos que se encontraban afuera de este. Hace ya muchos años que ese nombre no era mencionado, para algunos ancianos o trabajadores han sido testigo sobre los actos de él, niños sólo lo han escuchado como leyenda o mito urbano.

—¡Cómo! ¿Cómo puede pedir cosa así? Ese ladrón desapareció desde hace 5 años. ¿Quién es esa mujer?

—Conoces el libro "El Lid Entre Caballeros Del Medieval"

—Si, mi esposa le encantó ese libro, pero sinceramente no tengo ni idea sobre de que trata.

—Bueno la mujer es la escritora de ese libro, yo si lo leí la verdad no es nada fuera de lo común como para llegar a ser uno de los libros más vendidos.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Tu si sabes de que trata? —Pregunta curioseado alejando su vista del periódico para posarse en al mirada de su amigo.

—Si, pero eso no es lo que en verdad importa, esta mujer enserio desea conocerlo por motivos desconocidos ¿Quién sabe para que lo quiere?

—Tal vez para entrevistarlo —Dice yéndose con la mirada perdida tratando de encontrar alguna razón lógica, con su mano empieza a mover de lado en lado su barbilla.

—O tal vez para que le robe las monedas —Reí ante su chiste de humor negro—. Creo que lo único que hará es provocarlo, por otro lado, dudo mucho que por esa petición de aquella mujer, Rosa Negra deje sólo por una noche su retiro sólo para presentarse ante una simple escritora.

—En eso tienes razón —Concluyó su acompañante dando su fin a la conversación

—Señorita —Dice una voz aterciopelada y desabrida captando la atención de la mesera, enseguida aquella mujer pelinegra se acerca al señor quien la había llamado, sus ropas estaban algo maltratadas y viejas, le sorprendía mucho que tuviera dinero para entrar a este restaurante, sus cabellos no se podían ver ya que estaban tapadas por una vieja gorra café, se notaba que era alto y corpulento.

—Si señor —Le contesta la mesera con una voz áspera y seca, acercándose al extraño y sospechoso cliente.

—Aquí esta la cuenta —Indica, poniendo en la mesa un par de billetes de suma cantidad, de nuevo la mesera se sintió sorprendida, viendo como ese señor de ropas rasgadas y descuidadas tuviera demasiado dinero, pero no tanto como para cambiar su vestimenta. Suspira, ella sabía que aquel extraño ya iba a salir del restaurante y tendría poca probabilidad de volver a verlo. La mesera asiente con la cabeza y retira el plato que se encontraba en la mesa para luego retirarse lejos de él, que por alguna razón la intimidaba demasiado.

Aquel hombre se dirige a la salida del restaurante con una sonrisa dibujada en sus facciones.

**· · ·**

La ráfaga de los vientos soplaban alrededor de un gran y oscuro callejón que estimaba no tener salida, en lo más profundo se distinguía una oscura y sucia pared de ladrillos descuidados y viejos, basura inservible u objetos perdidos rodeaban el enorme callejón del cual se podían distinguir diferentes animales, como ratas, e insectos, como cucarachas, sin duda, un lugar completamente abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo y sin duda también peligroso para una señorita como la que se encuentra en medio del callejón, cualquier persona que la viera pensarían que esta loca y alejarían a sus hijos lejos de ella, porque sólo se quedaba parada sin emitir ningún sonido, sólo el silencio reinaba y el callejón callado se quedaba. Aquella mujer tenía la mirada fija en medio de la nada, sus labios parecían dos líneas rectas y no mostraba ningún gesto en su rostro, sus brazos se encontraban a los costados de ella totalmente relajados y seguía parada en medio del callejón. Levantando su mano izquierda, mira su antiguo y viejo reloj de oro y por primera vez sus facciones del rostro se juntan formando un ceño fruncido y un bufido de frustración. La noche era fría, templada y oscura, tanto que lo único que alumbraba era la hermosa y blanca Luna que bañaba con su pequeño tenue de luz el cuerpo de aquella extraña mujer. La desconocida volteó la cabeza en ambos lados, volviendo a su vista el reloj de su muñeca, cerró fuertemente los ojos y así los mantuvo por unos cuantos segundos.

La extraña mujer percibió una ráfaga de viento nada usual por la noche que se emitía en estos momentos, aquella extraña ráfaga hizo que la mujer abriera los ojos y volteara a ver al responsable de aquella borrasca, pero el callejón era demasiado oscuro para distinguir si era una persona o no. Suspiro fuertemente y se dispuso a caminar fuera del callejón, pero al momento de empezar a caminar, sintió algo suave y a la vez duro y cálido, detrás de ella. Aun pegada, sentía los latidos del corazón y la respiración que no eran de ella, si no el dueño era aquella figura que se encontraba detrás suyo, por instinto volteó para enfrentar aquel extraño. Apenas se podía distinguir la gran figura masculina que se encontraba frente a ella, sin duda era enorme, pero si no hubiera sido la respiración de aquella extraña figura no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había alguien mas en aquel viejo y sucio angostillo.

La desconocida y grande figura se acercó a la única luz que la gran noche daba, y la mujer pudo distinguir entonces de quien se trataba.

Aquellas ropas hechas de telas oscuras, mezclando el morado y el negro daban el toque de camuflaje para que nadie más lo viera mas que su propia sombra, un gran sombrero de gala, que se veía algo viejo y descuidado que lo único que adornaba era una hermosa rosa roja, su gran cuerpo era cubierto por una gran capa que empezaba sus costuras con alas de cuervo y terminando siendo como tela de algodón para nada finas, su rostro estaba tapado con una negra mascara que le cubría desde la frente hasta la mitad de las mejillas, no lograba ni ver alguna facción de su rostro.

Era él, era aquella persona que la mujer estuvo esperando por mas de media hora en ese callejón, sin duda no había cambiado mucho, basándose en los rumores y chismes de la gente a como lo describían, mentalmente ella había empezado a imaginarlo, preguntando a la gente que siempre hablaban sobre él, como era tanto en los físico y su personalidad, ya que ella, por mas intrigada que ha estado, jamás ha tenido la oportunidad de verlo, se guiaba con lo que contaban la gente sobre él, llegó incluso a dibujarlo para tener mas o menos sus características físicas. Al parecer no se había equivocado en casi nada, exceptuando el hecho de que ella creía que era moreno y no rubio, que al parecer era lo único que resaltaba entre las oscuras prendas. La mujer se sentía algo simple al verlo, lo único que vestía ella era un vestido beige simple que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con mallas café, traía zapatos negros y brillantes sin tacones, y un abrigo café que la cubría del frío adornando sus oscuros cabellos con una boina blanca. Mientras que aquella persona, era total opuesto, parecía estar vestido para ir a una fiesta de gala de disfraces de una fiesta noble, y ella simplemente tenía prendas necesarias únicamente para protegerse del frío.

Después de la pequeña impresión de la mujer, poco a poco se fue relajando y dejó de observar detenidamente al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, sólo lo miró a los ojos una vez, y le volteó la cara, posicionando sus manos en los costados de sus caderas.

—Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo, llegué incluso a pensar que no llegarías — La voz cantarina de la mujer resonaba en el oscuro callejón del que se supone no existía sonido alguno.

Aquel hombre sólo soltó una pequeña risa dando a conocer su voz aterciopelada.

—Le pido me disculpe por la tardanza señorita —Le contesta con su voz aterciopelada y llena de misterio lo que hizo despertar a la mujer un toque de intuición en los ojos, ella seguía con su postura sin mover ningún musculo, llegó a mirarlo con una mirada reprobatoria con el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¿Tan mal fue el rato que le hice pasar?

—¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo se encuentra el clima en estos momentos? —Le pregunta posando sus ojos verdes en los ojos azules como los mares de aquel hombre.

Él sólo se limito a soltar un suspiro y se empezaba a acercar a ella, como siempre con sus pasos serenos y seguros.

—¿Quiere que le conteste la verdad?

La mujer asiente, nada esperanzada por la respuesta que daría.

—Ni siquiera me doy cuenta por los cambios de clima, ha menos de que en un día este soleado con el Sol bañando las casas y mansiones y que de repente en unas cuantas horas o incluso minutos el Sol sea remplazado por la blanca nieve y las grises nubes. Dejando caer sus distintos y únicos copos. —Se ríe un poco.

La mujer no le contesta, sólo le sigue dando su mirada envenenada.

El hombre, aun con su sonrisa, levanta totalmente divertido sus manos en señal de paz, lo que hizo enfurecer más a la mujer que tenía enfrente de el.

—No estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas, es más me aborrece pero al fin y al cabo fue una de las primeras cosas que me instruyeron desde que era un crío—Suspira—¿Por qué no mejor nos presentamos cordialmente? —Le pregunta bajando sus brazos viendo como aquella mujer respira hondo y asiente con la cabeza.

El hombre sonríe.

—Yo soy el Ladrón Rosa Negra, o al parecer eso era hace ya 5 años, fuiste tu la razón por el cual saque esto de mi viejo y polvoriento ropero. —Le extiende la mano, tratándole de decir que era amigable y que sólo quiere saludarla.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Platt, soy escritora del libro "El Lid Entre Caballeros Del Medieval" —Le indicó tomándole la mano, aceptándole el saludo.

—Creo haber leído alguna vez ese libro, ¿no se trata sobre una mujer que después de perder a su segundo hijo y esposo, se viste de hombre para entrar a las guerras del siglo XIV?—Isabella asiente—. Pero al ser descubierta todo el mundo comenzaba a pensar que ella seria ejecutada cortándole la cabeza, el rey y la corte se negaron a condenarla a ese castigo, ya que, ella era mujer, y esos castigos eran únicamente para los hombres, pero aquella mujer había insistido demasiado en ser ejecutada, y fue ahí en donde se había descubierto su verdadero objetivo, la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres—Voltea a verla—Fue una lastima que la mujer haya terminado por perder la cabeza cortada por el mismo rey.

—Se nota que pusiste suma atención a ese libro—Ríe con su voz cantarina—Me sorprende que un hombre haya leído un libro sobre la libertad de la mujer.

—Eh de admitir que tu manera de escribir fue muy buena, la manera en que la mujer tomaba las decisiones le hacia una persona grande y distinguida, al principio se puede apreciar lo tonta y estúpida que se ve teniendo ese tipo de punto de vista. Me intereso demasiado.

Silencio absoluto, a Isabella le sorprendía que aquel ser, un héroe famoso entre los ciudadanos se haya tomado el tiempo de leer un libro rechazado por la mayoría de los hombres, por la conducta que aparece en el libro. Ya no sabía que decir, el lo ha analizado de un modo que ni ella ha logrado, incluyendo que ella fue la escritora y creadora del libro.

—Yendo al grano con esto, ¿cuál es la razón por la que me quieres aquí? —La voz de Rosa Negra la despertó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quisiera hacerle una entrevista?

Rosa Negra hizo una mueca.

—¿Sera larga? —Pregunta esperanzando a que la respuesta fuera negativa.

—Desgraciadamente no —Suspira Isabella.

—En ese caso, pienso que lo mejor sería que la entrevista fuera en otro lugar.

Isabella niega con la cabeza.

—Quisiera hacerla ahora mismo. —Sentencia la mujer cruzando sus brazos mirándolo fijamente.

Rosa Negra soltó un bufido.

—¿Por qué quieres anticipar esto? —Cuestiona con impaciencia, aquella mujer con tan sólo mirarla demostraba tener una gran terquedad y demostraba ser muy testaruda. Ahora que la podía contemplar bien desde la grácil luz de la Luna, tenía estatura promedio, su cutis era demasiado blanca, casi albina, la forma de su rostro era triangular, con una frente ancha, mejillas rosadas, sus ojos estaban separados y mostraban un color verde como las esmeraldas, sus labios rosados y sus cabellos oscuros llegando al punto de parecer negros en la noche de los cuales caía libremente en cascadas, aquella mujer aparentaba ser un poco menor que ella tal vez por uno o dos años de edad, y sin embargo en sus ojos veía el gran aire maduro que él llegaría tener cuando tuviera 30 años de edad, sin duda aunque el parecía mayor que ella—y le costaba admitirlo—ella podía manejar mejor una situación critica que él.

—Enserio necesito hacerlo ahora, me espera aun otra persona. —Hablaba mirando su reloj por tercera vez haciendo una mueca en su fino rostro de porcelana—. Ya casi es media noche... —Susurra para si misma para después echar un apenas audible suspiro de impaciencia—. Se lo pido de la manera más correcta…que me permita escuchar la historia de su origen —Lo mira detenidamente totalmente segura de cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Rosa Negra se confundió y frunció el ceño totalmente intrincado.

—¿A que se refiere específicamente con mi origen?

La mujer suspiro fuertemente y lo siguió mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Le habla como si fuera lo más elemental del mundo—. Porque muchas personas que eh conocido a lo largo de mi vida, me han hablado sobre un hombre, un hombre que es un héroe para toda la gente exceptuando a los ricos y adinerados —Mira a Rosa Negra y este pone atención a cada palabra que ella emitía—. Y me intrincaba demasiado y a la vez me sorprendía, como la gente hablaba con devoción y admiración sobre este ladrón, que hurta a los ricos pero se los da a los pobres, la manera en que lo hace, las razones por las que roba, la manera en que ayuda y salva a la gente y llega a sacrificar hasta su propia vida para que ellos, la gente pobre, se salve de los peligros y dificultades de la vida, pero mi gran pregunta que ha invadido mi mente desde que escuche sobre él la primera vez, ¿cuáles fueron las circunstancias por las que lo llevaron a hacerlo?, ¿cuál fue su inspiración para hacerlo?, pero sobre todo me interesa saber su semblanza, infancia y adolescencia, que pueden ser las etapas más importantes y significativos de su vida.

—¿Y que hará después de contarle mi vida?

—Usted sabe que soy escritora de dos libros de los cuales uno—y con mucho orgullo eh de decir—fue un gran éxito, y si usted me lo permite, me encantaría compartir su historia con la demás gente que también ha formulado este tipo de interrogas, no será necesario que comparta su verdadera identidad conmigo, sólo le pido de la manera más educada posible que me permita escuchar las importantes anécdotas de su vida —Le sigue con la mirada en alta, mientras Rosa Negra analizaba bien las palabras que pronunció. Contarle las anécdotas de su vida…¿qué podía perder? Rosa Negra murió desde hace ya 5 años ¿No afectaría en nada si ella divulga los hechos de su vida, después de todo, su vida nunca fue de color rosa, no aburriría al menos, pero debía tener suma precaución respecto a lo que dirá, no podrá hacer descubrir todo, su apellido no debe ser revelado, no podría dejarse llevar.

—Lo acepto, pero tiene que entender ciertas condiciones…una de ellas es que no mencionare mi apelativo, otra es que cuando me refiera a las persona lo haré sólo con el nombre de estas, el apellido jamás será mencionado, ¿ha comprendido?

—Por supuesto. —Curva sus labios hacia arriba formando una sonrisa sincera y llena de agradecimiento.

Rosa Negra le hizo un ademan de que la acompañara hacia donde se encontraba caminado, y ella le hizo caso a lo que señaló. Juntos salieron del oscuro y sucio callejón hasta llegar a unas calles vacías rodeadas con casas viejas y sucias con las luces apagadas, cerca de una de las casas, se encontraba un banco para dos personas, algo oxidado pero aun resistente. Rosa Negra como gesto de caballerosidad, le indicó que ella primero se sentará en el oxidados banco y él se sentó a lado de ella.

—¿Por dónde podría empezar? —Comentó agachando su cabeza y con sus manos apretaba sus rubios cabellos como los soles, Isabella notó eso y le tomó del hombro, a lo que él reaccionó de sus pensamientos y volteó a verla.

—Empieza por donde quieras, no es necesario que me cuentes anécdotas que fueron demasiado duras para ti —Su voz dura y llena de enfado había desaparecido por completo, para dar paso a una voz llena de compresión, llegando al punto de parecer maternal.

Rosa Negra inspira fuertemente cerrando los ojos evitando verla, meditando lo que estaría a punto de hacer, tomó aire y pronunció lo que para él fue lo más importante de su vida.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS!**


	3. La Jaula De Oro

**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TOE ANIMATION LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

** JAULA DE ORO.**

—Mi familia era de clase alta, gente de la nobleza si quisieras llamarlo de otra manera. Nací en Londres en el año de 1895, era un día oscuro y nublado, en una gran mansión rodeada de inmensos arboles y hermosas flores, especialmente los tulipanes, ya que esos eran las favoritas de mi madre, un denso clima, podías ver las grises nubes cubriendo el Sol completamente, lo cual eso me ponía triste, ya que yo adoro los veranos. En los salones apenas se podían iluminar las velas debido a la oscuridad de afuera. En un gran cuarto decorado con las mas finas y caras telas, colchones y almohadas que podrías encontrar, se encontraba mi madre llena de sudor en la frente acostada en una cama bien decorada con adornos florales, gritando por el dolor que alguna vez le cause, por las grandes contracciones y la sangre que le caía en sus partes intimas, junto a ella la ayudaban unas cuantas muchachas del servicio, limpiándole el sudor y animarla a seguir pujando. Mi padre, es un conde de una de las familias más prestigiadas, ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo único que quería era un heredero para dejarle sus riquezas, no demostraba arrepentimiento con todo lo que hizo, o todo el dolor y melancolía que pasamos por él, la verdad, pienso mas bien que se encontraba demasiado orgulloso sobre todo "los logros" que ha hecho y todos los esfuerzos de mantener la mansión a pie.

"Tanto mi madre como mi padre pensaban que sólo tendrían a un heredero, al nacer yo, fue lo primero que pensaron, de no haber sido que pocos minutos después de haber nacido, mi madre volvió a sentir otra contracción demasiado fuerte, aun después de que yo, el supuesto único hijo, naciera. Mi padre no se encontraba en casa pienso yo que debió haber estado demasiado ocupado como para no estar en el nacimiento de su primogénito, mi madre se encontraba demasiado asustada y por poco se desmayaba por el susto de que tal vez estuviera esperando dos hijos en vez de uno. Las del servicio la ayudaron a seguir pujando por segunda vez, gastando casi todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a mi madre, ya que, ella era muy joven, en mi nacimiento ella debió haber tenido unos 19 o 20 años, su cuerpo aun no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para tener un hijo y más si fueron dos en el mismo parto. Después de varios minutos de seguir pujando, había nacido mi hermano gemelo.

"Habíamos heredado los cabellos brillantes como los soles de mi madre, pero para mi desagrado habíamos heredado la mayoría de las facciones del rostro de mi padre. Sin duda como todo hijo sin excepción, resultamos ser una perfecta combinación de ambas. Desde pequeño yo jamás me sentía cómodo entre las reglas de la mansión de mi familia, se lo vuelvo a repetir, éramos ricos, y mi padre se sentía totalmente orgulloso de que jamás se nos hayan bajado las monedas. Vivíamos en total comodidad, teníamos todo garantizado, nada nos podía faltar, ni comida, ni agua, incluso algunos familiares míos gastaban dinero en algunas prendas que nadie necesita. La tarea de mi madre consistía únicamente en sonreír y obedecer, descartando también en criar a los hijos que ambos concebían. En toda mi niñez, mi padre jamás fue cercano a ninguno de nosotros y pocas veces lo veía a lado de mi madre, veía en sus ojos, el gran sacrificio que tendría en faltar a una importante celebración por compartir un mínimo momento con nosotros, su familia, creo que si tenía razón a lo primero que dije, sólo le interesaba tener un heredero y por desgracia ese heredero era yo, por ser el mayor de los dos. En las pocas veces que salíamos a pasear—Ya que siempre nos encontrábamos dentro de la mansión—Veía a los necesitados, por supuesto, a los que desgraciadamente no tenían para sobrevivir, me sentía triste y melancólico al observar a la gente necesitada, no era lastima, si no un gran sentimiento de protección hacia ellos, veía los ojos de mi madre y ella al mirarla me di cuenta de que ella también pensaba lo mismo que yo, al igual que mi hermano el sentimiento de protección hacia ellos era grande, demasiado. Fue esa la primera vez que fuimos a ver a los niños sin padres—O como los llama mucha gente, huérfanos—Fue ahí la primera vez que veía a mi madre realmente feliz, el brillo en sus ojos era muy notorio, y al parecer no fui él único que se dio cuenta de eso, hasta mi hermano disfrutaba de la compañía de los demás niños, llegó incluso a hacerse amigo de uno de ellos. Yo también lo disfrutaba, adoraba ver a esos mismos niños que antes tenían su mirada triste y abandonada, y ahora viendo como el brillo en sus ojos aumentaba y su felicidad crecía, inclusos algunos que eran mayor que yo, que pienso yo son los que tienen menos posibilidades de sonreír debido a que apreciaron más experiencias que los más pequeños. Pero después me invade la pregunta ¿Por qué mi madre no tiene esa misma sonrisa que cuando se encuentra en la mansión? Apenas tenía cuatro años y ya me había dado cuenta de eso, al principio empecé a ignorar mi inocente pregunta, y había decidido no compartirla con nadie, mucho menos con mi madre. Pero conforme los años pasaban veía siempre lo mismo, veía a mi madre sonreír de lado en lado cada vez que jugaba con los niños o les contaba cuentos o bailaba con ellos, pero cuando se encontraba en la mansión y más junto a mi padre, veía como lentamente ese brillo desaparecía al igual con su sonrisa, eso hacia que disfrutara menos de las visitas que les hacíamos a los niños. Trataba de animarla a volver a ver su sincera sonrisa y no la falsa que siempre ponía en las fiestas de aristocracias, pero por más que intentaba no lograba hacerlo, y sólo me decía que descansara en mi alcoba. Al principio me sentía muy enojado y celoso de aquellos niños, ¿Por qué ellos pueden sacarle una sonrisa a mi madre y yo no? Ignoraba completamente si mi hermano se sentía de la misma manera, pero los celos en mi fueron desapareciendo al volver a ver las sonrisas de aquellos niños, al parecer comprendía el porque mi madre sonreía aquí y no en la mansión, me deje muy en claro de que no era feliz ahí, si no afuera, en donde pudiera ayudar a los demás.

"La relación con mi hermano gemelo, no fue buena, pero tampoco mala. Éramos dos polos opuesto, distintos el uno por el otro, empezando por nuestras vestimentas, toda madre le gusta vestir a sus mellizos con las misma ropas, nosotros en cambio, odiábamos vestirnos igual, aunque yo lo hacía ver más ese disgusto que mi hermano menor, podría mencionarte que mi hermano menor le gustaba vestir de ropas blancas o colores derivadas a estas, yo en cambio odiaba el blanco, me gustaba más los colores oscuros por lo que siempre vestía así, parecía más una ventaja que un simple capricho ya que a mucha gente le facilitaba más diferenciarnos entre los dos. A parte de las vestimentas, la manera de pensar era muy distinta, lejos de hermanos gemelos, parecíamos dos seres completamente distintos, mi hermano era él que respetaba las reglas, mientras yo las rompía, mi hermano era él que ensayaba sus practicas de etiqueta, mientras que a mi me aburrían en absoluto y llegué incluso a reprobar algunas de ellas, mi hermano siempre él educado, caballeroso y refinado, que no le gusta perder, mi hermano, el hombre más complicado que podrías haber conocido. Por la gran diferencia que nos teníamos, nuestros familiares y amigos más cercanos tomaron algunos nombres de la clásica obra de _Ballet_ "_El Lago De Los Cisnes_", agarrando "_El Cisne Blanco_" y "_El Cisne Negro_" y cómo algunas sirvientas notaban nuestro gran interés por las rosas, llegaron a apodarnos como "Rosa Blanca" y "Rosa Negra" en honor a esos dos cisnes, que al igual que nosotros, éramos totalmente parecidos pero a la vez demasiado distintos. Aunque mis padres estaban satisfechos con la gran educación que recibíamos, mi hermano no, por más que odie, deteste, o le dificulta algo, jamás le gusta perder, lo ha odiado desde temprana edad, creo que en eso tengo excesiva culpa, recuerdo cuando de niños nos peleábamos demasiado, como era el mayor, yo ganaba siempre, y ahora que lo pienso le humillaba la idea de perder contra mi o contra otro, eso es lo que más teme, la humillación, y pienso que no es el único, esa es una de las pocas cosas que tenemos en común, odiamos la humillación, aunque digo, ¡¿Quién no lo haría?! Nadie puede decir que no odia la humillación y si uno llega a decirlo estaría mintiendo. Ambos odiábamos la humillación y sin embargo, nos lo dábamos el uno al otro. Yo se la daba cuando peleábamos con la fuerza física, y el me la daba en los castigos cuando hacíamos algo incorrecto…

—¿Te culpaba por algo que no hacías? —Intuyó Isabella, interrumpiéndolo.

Rosa Negra rió sin alegría.

—¡Hubiera querido que así fuera! —Exclama—. Todo lo contrario Isabella, han sido varias ocasiones, pero te contare una que en verdad afecto mi orgullo.

"Mi hermano y yo pensábamos salir al jardín a escalar unos arboles y recoger los frutos de estas, él se me había adelantado excesivamente y no iba a dejar que me ganara, tenía el orgullo muy alto, trate de ir mucho más rápido, mis piernas se cansaban el sudor en mi frente no se hizo esperar, llegue a un momento de cansarme demasiado, los pasillos de la mansión eran grandes y no culparía a nadie de perderse ahí, sólo tenía 7 años de edad y en verdad estaba agotado de correr pero mi hermano se había perdido totalmente fuera de mi vista, aceleré demasiado mis pasos que no me fije lo que tenía enfrente. Antes de que me diera cuenta, había chocado contra el jarrón favorito de mi padre y aquel jarrón chocó contra el suelo saltando en mil pedazos, esa fue una de las escasas veces que me asuste, miles de pensamientos rondaban en mi cabeza al ver ese jarrón en pedazos ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿cómo podría remplazarlo? ¿qué es lo que me hará?, me había asustado en tal modo de salir huyendo de la escena del "crimen". Al llegar hasta los arboles del jardín, estaba muy agotado y el aire me faltaba, respiraba con dificultad, me tomé unos segundos en verificar si mi hermano había llegado y no me había equivocado, estaba encima de un gran manzano con unas cuatro o cinco manzanas rojas en sus manos, se encontraba sonriendo sentado en una de las ramas, todavía no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Él al verme cambio totalmente las facciones de su rostro, su rostro feliz y llena de alegría—Algo muy usual en él—cambió drásticamente al ver mi rostro lleno de miedo y temor. Muy preocupado, mi hermano trató de bajar en aquel gran árbol, pero tenía demasiadas manzanas en sus brazos que no se fijó en donde pisó en una rama, se cayó del árbol y afortunadamente sólo le quedo una herida en la rodilla en vez de una fractura veía como Francis trataba de contener lagrimas y ahogar sollozos, él siempre fue el más cauteloso de los dos quiero decir que rara vez se lastimaba, por lo que suponía que iba a ser más difícil desnudar el dolor para él. Yo inmediatamente me fui hacia él ayudándole a caminar, habíamos dejado las manzanas en el suelo sin haberlas recogido, mi primer pensamiento en dejarlas ahí fue en regresar después por ellas, pero después se me había olvidado por completo. Mientras lo ayudaba a caminar hacia el servicio para que le vendará la horrible herida que hasta asco me daba con sólo echarle una mirada, mi hermano fue preguntándome sobre lo que me había pasado, con mucha confianza hacia mi hermano gemelo, le había contado todo lo del jarrón y de lo asustado que estaba respecto a la reacción de nuestro padre, le agradecí de que sólo escuchara y asintiera en vez de criticarme como normalmente lo hace. Lo había llevado hasta el servicio e inmediatamente ellas fueron a buscar las vendas y el alcohol, mientras una de las muchachas lo sentaba en una pequeña cama medica. Por todo el escandalo que se dio en toda la mansión, hizo que llamará la atención de nuestro padre, mientras caminaba pudo darse cuenta del jarrón roto en medio del pasillo, manchando con los líquidos que llevaba dentro la fina alfombra roja de terciopelo, él, muy enojado fue hacia donde estaban curando a mi hermano, yo aun me encontraba a lado de él, en cuanto llegó, palidecí y me encontraba asustado ¿qué le diría? ¿ya se habrá dado cuenta? ¿lo habrá visto? Aun recuerdo sus palabras, cuando preguntó…

"—Espero que uno de los dos me responda con la verdad—Su mirada era fría como el hielo y sus facciones estaban duras y sus labios se encontraban en línea recta, tenía sólo 7 años de edad, no era sorpresa que esa facción de su rostro me haya asustado—.

¿Quién de ustedes dos rompió mi jarrón favorito? —Su voz dura y llena de recelo hizo que hasta mi hermano se asustará aunque él no tenía nada que ver, él sólo estaba lastimado, al parecer nuestro padre ni siquiera le importaba si mi hermano se encontraba bien de la herida o no, después de todo, para nuestro padre, él no sería el heredero, si no yo, él que le importaba si tenía o no la mejor educación y refinación posible era yo, por ser el primogénito de la familia. Había tragado saliva, sabía que era el momento de confesar "mi travesura". Al parecer mi padre había notado mi extraño comportamiento, ya que posó su mirada en mi, su expresión dura y fría no se hizo esperar lo que hizo que me asustara aun más.

"—Keith, ¿tu lo hiciste? —Me pregunto, ese era mi nombre, algo raro y poco usual. Recuerdo que justo cuando iba abrir mi boca para confesarlo, una voz tersa me había interrumpido.

"—Padre, Keith no rompió tu jarrón favorito, fui yo —Me volteé hacia mi hermano totalmente impresionado por lo que estaba diciendo, él se estaba sacrificando por mi, estaba dispuesto a tomar mi lugar, lo miraba sin entender, pero él sólo me negó con la cabeza haciéndome un gesto con lo labios dándome a entender que no hablará, mi padre dejó de fijar su mirada en mi para posarla en mi hermano, exigiéndole una explicación a lo que esta diciendo—. Corrí por la mansión porque quería salir al jardín a jugar con Keith, él ya estaba afuera y yo quería alcanzarlo —Bajó la mirada—. Y por accidente choqué contra tu jarrón y lo rompí.

Mi padre seguía mirándolo fijamente, mientras lo examinaba con la mirada y veía su herida, no hizo ni una mueca, ni mirada de asco, ni de preocupación si la herida se le infectaría, mantuvo firme su mirada sombría , levantó la mirada posando sus ojos en los de mi hermano.

"—¿Cómo te hiciste esto, Francis? —Señala su herida, al menos el nombre de mi hermano era mucho mas común que Keith, incluso llegaba a sonar como el nombre de un príncipe.

"—Cuando tropecé contra el jarrón uno de los pedazos me hizo esta herida.

—Seguía impresionado, mi hermano, Francis, estaba contando exactamente lo que le había dicho, exceptuando lo de la herida del jarrón, aun recuerdo que mi padre, le había dicho a Francis que en cuanto le vendarán su herida fuera a verlo a su despacho a solas, Francis no me había dirigido la palabra, no quiso escuchar mi opinión al respecto, tal como lo dijo mi padre, Francis fue al despacho de mi padre y yo sólo me debatía en mi interior en ir a echar una mirada o tratar de escuchar algo o no, sabía que yo tenía algo de derecho en saber por lo menos que le hará mi padre a mi hermano, me había acercado a la cerradura de la puerta mirando por el pequeño orificio de la perilla. Recuerdo que no alcancé a oír lo que mi padre decía—aunque no necesité oírlo ya que sabría lo que pasaría—sólo veía a mi hermano con la cabeza baja asintiendo mientras veía a mi padre mover los labios de una manera amenazante, veía en sus ojos la gran decepción que era su hijo, si tan sólo supiera que la decepción que él sentía era para mi y no para él, veía en sus ojos como su hijo mas educado, fuera capaz de correr en los pasillos de una mansión si desde que era un crío le enseñaron esa regla. La respuesta la tenía yo, porque yo era el culpable de aquel pequeño desastre, la culpabilidad me cubría y mi orgullo había sido dañado por ese pequeño accidente, mi hermano menor… ¡Mi hermano menor era él que me estaba protegiendo! Cuando lo mas usual era que fuera al revés. Repentinamente él sólo había hablado por mi sin importar lo que yo sentía o lo que yo opinaba respecto a lo que estaba diciendo, pero por mi estúpida cobardía no podía hacer nada. Se que sonaría fácil entrar al la puerta y decirle a mi padre "¡Yo lo hice, él no!", pero se que el castigo me incluiría a mi y a mi hermano Francis por haber mentido de esa forma, y lo echaría más a él en problemas. De la manera más cobarde también lo protegía . Decidí sólo a alejarme de ahí ya no soportaba el tenso ambiente de la habitación.

"Había decidido ir en busca de mi madre, al menos ella podría alegrarme un poco el día, sólo necesitaba un sonrisa de parte de ella para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, sólo eso necesitaba de ella. Rondaba por los pasillos siguiendo con la mirada en busca de mi madre, pero lo único que percibí, fue un suave sonido retumbando en mis oídos, poco a poco siguiendo las notas con mi mente me fui dando cuenta de que alguien tocaba una melodía, no era un gran misterio en descifrar quien era.

"Recuerdo que mi madre solía tocarnos a nosotros, notaba la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando cerraba los ojos y dejaba que sus dedos fluyeran con la suave textura de las teclas, movía sus dedos hacia las teclas sin importar el orden de las notas originales, siempre encontraba la forma de cambiar la melodía a una mejor. Recuerdo un poco la melodía que nos dedico a los dos, era hermosa, suave y pacífica. Cada día el recuerdo de la melodía se desvanecía lentamente en mi cabeza, por esa razón en mis momentos mas difíciles, basta con sólo cerrar los ojos y tratar de recordar aquella melodía que mi madre compuso mientras la imaginaba sonreír, aunque sólo fueron muy pocas. Ella me enseñó todo lo que se, mis principales motivos por las que hacia esto era principalmente para mantener firme su memoria. En tiempos atrás vivía creyendo que mi madre era desgraciada, melancólica y triste por jamás haber cumplido su sueño de poder ayudar a los niños de todo el mundo. Aun recuerdo las palabras que le contestó mi padre ante su petición.

"—Entiende con tu país es más que suficiente —Sus palabras habían sido tan firmes y claras que mi madre ya no supo que responder ante su actitud, desde ahí comencé a ver como su vida se derrumbaba lentamente.

"Trataba de hablar con mi madre respecto a sus deseos de poder salir al mundo, la entendía perfectamente, yo también lo quería, para mi madre era su deseo más grande, poder salir de esta jaula de oro y ser libre de hacer lo que desee, sabía lo que ella sentía, las cuatro paredes nos consumían poco a poco. Cada lado de aquellas paredes tenían sus propios nombres: La Desolación, La Soledad, La Angustia y La Agonía. Mi madre dentro de esas cuatro paredes me había enseñado una ventana hacia el mundo, una manera algo pobre de apreciar las maravillas afuera de esta jaula, pero servía de algo. Aquella ventana te mostraba una mezcla de colores y brillos hacia todo lo que veías y diferentes formas y distintos tamaños que se movían con forme los segundos pasaban, sin duda una hermosa vista algo pequeña pero suficiente para poder apreciar las maravillas del mundo, por desgracia sólo podías verlo con un solo ojo cuando lo que más deseábamos era tenerlo enfrente de nosotros, poder respirar el aire libre e independiente, visita cada lugar que nos rodeaba, pero para mi madre sólo era eso, un sueño, un sueño que desgraciadamente jamás logró cumplir.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS!**


End file.
